In the Shadow of Kagekatsu
by Kagelu
Summary: At the end of the Otate no Ran, Kagekatsu sends Naoe Kanetsugu to retrieve his mother Aya who had betrayed him for her son in law Kagetora. However even the most loyal of retainers have their doubts.


**In the shadow of Kagekatsu**

Kanetsugu blinked away the glare of the summer sun as he surveyed the rustic surroundings of the small mountain rest stop where he and his entourage rested as they await the arrival of their welcoming party.

The sound of bird songsechoed through the lush greenery as Kanetsugu sips his cup of green tea, giving a sense of serenity, as the winds gently caress away the summer heat. It was a peaceful scene that most would enjoy.

But at that moment, as he sat on the wooden bench at the rest stop, he couldn't enjoy the serene scene in front of him. His heart was unsettled, perhaps an after-effect of the chaos of the Otate no Ran.

When the Otate no Ran ended, which as far as Kanetsugu was concerned it couldn't end soon enough, the Uesugi clan was left as a hollow shell of itself. The Uesugi succession war, started by theHojo pretender Kagetora,had weakened the once proud Uesugi clan to the point that even an upstart like the Oda clan could steal some of the Uesugi's land. Neverthelessin the end his master had prevailed and defeated the traitors and their allies.

However, the Otate No Ran also left some loose ends that needed to be settled. One of whom is currently on the next bench. Casually he turned to face the lady he had once considered a living goddess. The year of hiding did little to diminish the beauty of the Lady Aya, mother of his Lord Kagekatsu Uesugi.

She was the one who had recommended a 4 year-old Kanetsugu as koshou to her son. Even then, the beautiful and clever goddesscould see his potential. She had swooped in and dragged him from his dreary life and gave him a purpose. A purpose he would dedicate his life to.

Malicious rumours once whispered that she was the mastermind who arranged for her son to be taken in as heir to her brother, and thus the Uesugi overlord, instead of merely remaining as the head of a retainer clan. His lord, though a man of few words, made his displeasure known. Of course, the men took their lord's wishes to heart and also defended Lady Aya's honour at that time. Any who did otherwise regretted it. Kanetsugu ensured that.

However, during the Otate no Ran, Lady Aya did the unthinkable. She abandoned them. She abandoned him. In the Uesugi succession war between her son and her elder daughter's husband, she chose to side with her son-in-law over her own flesh and blood. During the war, she went into hiding with her daughter. She betrayed them. She betrayed his lord (and him).

And now, after ayear of violence, with her elder daughter's family dead and her younger daughter imprisoned, Lady Aya revealed herself to her son. His Lord Kagekatsu'sresponse was to welcome his mother back to him. It was a move that baffled many in the Uesugi ranks but they did not question their lord. As a precaution, Lord Kagekatsuhad sent Kanetsugu, his most trusted retainer, to escort Lady Aya back. It was to prevent a reoccurrenceof the incident where his retainers, near the end of the Otate No Ran,disregardedthe offer of Kagetora's young son as a hostage in exchange for the traitor's lifeand insteadhackedthe boy to pieces in the main war tent.

Kanetsugu feels honoured by his lord's trust. However as his master's koshou, he burns withfury at the knowledge that this woman who had betrayed his lord's trust (and himself) would return unscathed to a high position in the Uesugi clan. His sense of honour and justice would not let it would his broken heart.

'My cute Kanetsugu, if you have something to say, speak now. I can tell when you are itching to say something.'

While Kanetsugu was still collecting his thoughts, the lady herself spoke. He quickly scanned the rest of their party but the rest were too far to hear anything, having moved further away to give the chief retainer and the lady some privacy. Besides, the thick forage muffed any words spoken.

He took a deep breath to calmhimself and sketched a quick bow to the lady.

'Lady Aya, how could you?How could you betray him?He is your flesh and blood. Have you no honour?'

To his shock, Lady Aya laughed. 'Hohoho, so young and already so forgetful. I remember a disgraceful koshou who got homesick and abandoned all honour to flee home.'

Kanetsugu's face burned with shame at the memory of his dishonourable conduct. 'I was a child! And Lord Kagekatsuforgaveme.'

Lady Aya looked straight at her son's retainer as she answered. 'As he will forgive me now.'

'You are his mother!'

'And you are his koshou!'

Kanetsugu shook his head, he been reduced into a child again by this formable lady. In a voice just above a whisper he gave voice to the question that had plagued him throughout this journey.

'…I will never question my lord. But I can't understand how he could just forgive you like that.'

That was when it happened. It was just a twitch, but on a lady as unflappable like Lady Aya it was as good as a scream. She gave a bitter smile.

'We are both unforgivable. Both of us have committed betrayal against him'

'My lady?'

Lady Aya continued on as if Kanetsugu had not spoken. 'Kagekatsu is my younger son. He wasn't supposed to be the heir, let alone the Uesugi overlord. But destiny seems to favour him, even if it means clearing his path of others in the way.'

At first, the words puzzled Kanetsugu but he wasn't Kagekatsu's strategist for nothing. He ran the lady's words through his mind again and when he grasped what she implied Kanetsugu staggered backwards.

' My lady...!?Are you blaming my lord for his elder brother's death? That is unfair.'

'Life is unfair. And I could not get angry at him for what the gods has dictated for him.'

'Then you do not blame him. However…?'

'Brother, father, even his uncle Kenshin who isthe Avatar of Bishamonten,were cut down by fate to make way for him. Now his sister, brother-in-law and nephews lay like bloodied flowers at his feet.'

Kanetsugu attempting to defend his master's honour, pointed out,'Her ladyship Seien-In could have chosen to surrendered. It was her choice to commit suicide instead.'

'My grandson, his own nephew, Doumanmaru; a mere child offered himself as a hostage…'

Kanetsugu internally winced.

'And you retainers cut him into pieces in the main meeting hall,in front of my son. Such a cruel fate, for one so young.'

'The men were angry; they drew their swords in rage'.The words sounded weak even to Kanetsugu's ears.

'Who knows who will be next?'

Kanetsugu stared at Aya. He wondered if he was experiencing a bad dream as the conversation started to resemble a nightmare.

'You are afraid of long?'

Usually he would not ask such a frivolous question to the lady. He pushed forward at the thought that this woman, always so bold, so strong in the age of warcould experience fear. And that the source of this fear, was her son, his lord. It was inconceivable.

Lady Aya paused. Her hand reached out and cupped his cheek, turning his face so that their eyes meet.

'Kanetsugu, protect him. This is all I can do for him. I love him as any mother love their child. But I am too afraid to protect him. I told you when you became his koshou that I entrust him to you. Even then, I knew that a day would come when I can't.'

Kanetsugu stepped back, and turned away. No words could describe the turmoil within him. He could not bear the silent plea in her eyes. It seemed so wrong on this woman he always considered so powerful.

Before Kanetsugu could giveher an answer,a shout from the guards indicated that the welcoming party was in sight.

As Kanetsugu prepared to leave, LadyAya spoke up once more. 'Kanetsugu, what we have just said, do not mention it to my son.'

With a shake of his head, Kanetsugu steeled himself as he strolled past her to the waiting entourage. 'My lord need not be troubled by a woman's irrational fears,even if she is his mother.'

They continued the rest of their journey in silence.


End file.
